Tomodachi
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Gadis berambut pirang itu mengaku bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino memberitahu jika ia adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekat Sakura. Tapi Sakura yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ino. Gadis itu mulai memasuki kehidupan Sakura, menirunya dalam segala hal. Bersamaan dengan itu, peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan mulai terjadi. Lalu siapakah Yamanaka Ino?/AU, slight SAISAKU, SASUSAKU, SAINO,
1. Chapter 1

**Tomodachi**

**-****ともだち****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Best Friend © R. **

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), slight SAISAKU, SASUSAKU, SAINO, INOSAKU (NO YURI) DLDR**

**Rated T**

**Summary : Gadis berambut pirang itu mengaku bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino memberitahu jika ia adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekat Sakura. Tapi Sakura yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ino. Gadis itu mulai memasuki kehidupan Sakura, menirunya dalam segala hal. Bersamaan dengan itu, peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan mulai terjadi. Lalu siapakah Yamanaka Ino?/AU, slight SAISAKU, SASUSAKU, SAINO, INOSAKU (NO YURI)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar tidur itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan gelas teh yang isinya hampir tandas itu. Matsuri dan Tenten melompat berdiri. Mereka bertiga terbelalak heran ketika seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang melangkah masuk ke kamar itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sakura!" jeritnya. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi! Aku senang sekali!" pekiknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku tak percaya!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

Sakura tercengang, begitu heran dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang gadis ke kamarnya. Ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa. _Siapa gadis ini? _

Sakura mengernyit, bingung. _Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya_.

...

...

**Chapter 1**

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku keluar malam-malam begini?"

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas dalam. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Ia cukup menggigil, dirapatkannya mantel tebal berwarna cokelat gelap itu, "Kita harus bicara," katanya, suaranya melengking di luar kemauannya.

"Bicara?" Pria bersurai hitam kelimis itu terkekeh, "bicara apa lagi, Sakura? Bukankah lewat telepon saja sudah cukup? Aku sedang sibuk!"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tahu, jika 'sibuk' itu di artikan bersama gadis lain. Selama ini ia hanya di bodohi. Coba ia tak menulikan telinganya ketika kedua sahabatnya beradu argumen dengan tema 'Sai adalah pria bajingan di muka bumi ini.' Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal. _Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?_

Sai tiba-tiba mengulurkan lengannya hendak merangkul bahu Sakura dan berusaha menarik Sakura lebih dekat. Seketika Sakura berjengit, kaget. Gadis pink itu dengan cepat menarik diri, menolak rangkulan Sai.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit kesal, "Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau selalu senang aku memelukmu?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin dipeluk!" sahutnya dengan nada sedikit kasar.

Sai menghela nafas pelan, "lalu kau ingin bicara apa?" ucapnya datar. Mungkin masih kesal dengan penolakan Sakura tadi. Sakura menggit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan gadis bermarga Haruno itu jika gugup. _Ayolah! Katakan saja jika kau mau putus! _

Ia ingat jika ini sudah satu bulan lebih ia berpacaran dengan Sai. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura selalu merasa tak nyaman bersama Sai. Apalagi, gosip-gosip tentang _cewek-cewek _simpanan Sai. Itu membuatnya gerah. _Dan aku menjadi gadis simpanan yang keseribu. Dasar brengsek! _Makinya dalam hati.

Sakura berhenti menggit bibir bawahnya, "Aku ingin kita bicara tentang... semuanya!" Angin mulai berhembus pelan membelai tengkuk Sakura. Ia tak merasa kedinginan lagi, karena jantungnya berdebar-debar, udara di sekitarnya memanas. _Ayo! Katakanlah! Kenapa aku menjadi pengecut seperti ini? Ini demi kebaikanmu! _Ia menghela nafas panjang, menyiapkan mentalnya. _Tenanglah, katakan dengan hati-hati._

"Menurutku, lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini!" _Akhirnya sudah ku katakan._

"APA?" teriak Sai kaget. Sakura mencoba memperhatikan raut wajah Sai yang terkejut. Di irisnya yang gelap itu nampak _sedikit_ terlihat sebuah perasaan tak rela jika Sakura menyudahi hubungan mereka. Sakura bingung, bukankah ia memiliki selusin gadis yang dengan rela mau berkencan dengannya? _Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku jadi tidak enak dengannya._

Tetapi Sakura tetap bersikeras, ia tak mau termakan oleh ekspresi itu, "Sebaiknya kita mulai mencari orang lain," Sakura menambahkan dengan suara gemetar. Sai terkekeh, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menganggap hal ini adalah lelucon gila di awal bulan April.

"Oke," sahut Sai. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi kosong—tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tak apa-apa."

"Menurutku, kau lelaki yang penuh perhatian, tapi..." Sai mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sakura meneruskan ucapannya, "Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa. Akan ku antar kau pulang."

Ia mendahului Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang baru saja dibasahi hujan. Sakura mengekor di belakangnya, iris _emerald_nyamenatap punggung besar itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. _Hanya itu saja? Tak ada derai air mata? _Pikir Sakura sedikit takjub. Gadis itu merasakan rintikan-rintikan air berjatuhan mengenai rambutnya yang tak tertutup apa-apa. _Hujan turun lagi. _Dengan perlahan ia memakai tudung kepala jaketnya yang terbalut di dalam mantel yang juga ia kenakan.

Keadaan menjadi kaku. Mereka tak mengucapkan kata-kata. Sakura berharap semuanya berlangsung dengan mudah. Tapi, faktanya tak semudah seperti dugaannya. Ia menjadi tersiksa.

"Gomen!" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Sai hanya merespon dengan gelengan, sekali lagi ia mengatakan _tak apa-apa_.

_Apakah tak ada lagi kata-kata selain itu_? Pikir Sakura sedikit jengkel.

_Emerald_nya sekali lagi menatap perawakan figur di hadapannya. Ketika atensinya menatap rambut hitam kelimis Sai, ia jadi ingat mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. _Juga berambut hitam._ Sudah beberapa bulan ia tak pernah mendengar kabar Sasuke. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi senang, mungkin ia bisa kembali berkencan dengan Sasuke lagi. _Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan ide itu_. Pikirnya. Orang tuanya akan membunuhnya jika mereka tahu Sakura kembali berkencan dengan Sasuke.

Ia ingat ketika insiden _itu _kedua orang tuanya mulai tak menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi ketika Sakura mendepak Sasuke dengan perasaan tak rela dan mulai berkencan dengan Sai, entah kenapa kedua orang tuanya terlihat bahagia.

Sakura pikir Sai orang yang baik. Tapi ternyata ia lelaki brengsek. Ya, walaupun pada awalnya Sai memang terlihat seperti lelaki idaman setiap gadis-gadis Konoha High. Setelah putus dengan Sasuke, ia jadi ingat tatapan tajam Sasuke selalu tertuju ke arah Sai. Seakan tatapan itu bisa menguliti hidup-hidup Sai dengan sadis.

Tepat pada saat lima deret rumah sebelum rumah Sakura. Sai menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura mengernyit, bingung. Ia menyapu atensinya di sekeliling area perumahan itu. _Tak ada apa-apa. _

Sai berbalik, ia menatap wajah bingung Sakura, "Gomen, aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai di sini."

Sakura mengangguk, "Arigatou! Gomen!" ia menunduk, gadis itu tak kuat menatap iris hitam itu lagi. Sakura merasakan tangan Sai menepuk perlahan pucuk kepalanya, "berhentilah meminta maaf, sudah kubilang tak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." ucap Sai sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalanan lurus yang gelap. Sakura menghela nafas lega. _Jangan terkesan dengan sifat manisnya tadi. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja._ Pikirnya tegas.

...

...

"Akhirnya kau putus juga dengan pria brengsek itu!" seru Tenten senang sembari ber_high five _dengan Matsuri.

"Kita perlu merayakan ini!" timpal Matsuri, "betul begitu Tenten?" Tenten mengangguk afirmatif, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mereka berdua duduk dengan nyaman di atas karpet putih berbulu kasar. Bersandar pada badan tempat tidur.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, "Kau terlalu berlebihan _Matsu_-chan!" sahut Sakura tanpa menatap Matsuri, ia membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Tenten dan Matsuri berdecak, "Kau sama sekali tidak seru! Padahal ini adalah momen yang paling ku nantikan!" ucap Matsuri dramatis. Sakura menoleh ke arah Matsuri dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Matsuri hanya meresponya dengan cengiran jahilnya.

Siang itu, Minggu cerah. Sinar mentari menembus ventelasi kamar Sakura. Begitu hangat, berbeda sekali dengan semalam, udara terasa membeku. Padahal hanya turun hujan saja. Ketika paginya, Sakura mengirimi kedua sahabatnya _mail _tentang Sai. Tenten dan Matsuri bergegas menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno, tak sabar ingin mendengar detail ceritanya. Tentu saja Sakura dengan kesalnya bercerita betapa mudahnya Sai mengatakan 'oke!' Padahal Sakura sedikit berharap jika Sai menolak. Tenten menimpali jika itu menandakan memang benar gosip-gosip mengenai Sai.

"Gara-gara kau putus dengan Sai, jadi kau memotong rambutmu menjadi pendek juga?" tanya Tenten meperhatikan potongan rambut sebahu Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, dengan bebas rambut pinknya mengikuti pergerakannya, "Tidak juga, hanya ingin mengganti suasana saja."

"Kau terlihat," Matsuri berpikir sebentar, "lebih _fresh_." pujinya, "dan kelihatan manis!" tambahnya lagi.

"Arigatou," gumam Sakura.

"Hmpph, aku bertaruh, kau pasti kembali berkencan dengan Mr. kutub itu!" tebak Tenten, ketika Matsuri hendak membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah memotong pembicaraannya, "Siapa yang kau sebut Mr. Kutub _Teenie_?" Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan bahan bacaannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan novel keluaran lawas itu di atas meja belajarnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Teenie! _Yaks_! Nama yang aneh!" protes Tenten. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, dan kembali menghenyakkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidur berbalut seprei berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna cerah, ia bersandar di punggung tempat tidur, "Aku suka _nickname _mu itu. Sangat lucu!"

Tenten meringis jijik, "Ya, sangat lucu jika kau berpakaian norak dengan _make-up _yang tebal, kemudian mengelilingi lapangan Konoha High." sahut Tenten tak senang.

"Ha-ha-ha... lucu sekali Tenten." Sakura tertawa datar.

Matsuri terkekeh, "Bertengkarlah terus. Kalian seperti anak-anak umur lima tahun!" Sakura dan Tenten dengan sigap melemparkan pandangan mematikan, Matsuri hanya mampu terdiam kaku bagai bongkahan batu besar, ia berusaha menelan salivanya, _uugh aku kalah_. Pikirnya.

Tak lama Sakura dan Tenten tertawa bersamaan, "Kena kau!" seru mereka. Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya, kesal. _Uuugh... mereka mengerjaiku! _

"Gomen... Gomen... Gomen... kami tak bermaksud jahat seperti itu Matsu-chan." Sakura nyengir, sembari _menoel-noel_ pundak Matsuri. Mungkin bermaksud menenangkan sahabatnya yang bisa di bilang begitu mudah _ngambek_. Matsuri akhirnya menoleh, masih memasang tampang cemberut. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, tampangnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi ceria kembali. Sakura dan Tenten dibuat melongo.

"Hentikan tatapan bodoh kalian itu! Bukankah, sudah bagus aku tak marah lagi dengan kalian?" Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya, ia kesal. Bagi Sakura dan Tenten Matsuri terlihat seperti bayi besar yang lucu. Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum kikuk, mereka mengangguk.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Tepatnya sih tebakanku." tunding Tenten tak sabar mendengar respon yang akan di katakan Sakura.

"Yang mana sih?" tanya Sakura linglung. Tenten dan Matsuri menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'jangan-berpura-pura-bodoh'

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, ia menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku tak tahu, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi itu tak mungkin! Kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya apa!"

Tenten dan Matsuri menyahut bersamaan, "Pasti orang tuamu, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk lemah, ia ingat jika di rumah masih ada ibunya.

"Ssst!" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya, "Kalau kalian ingin membicarakan tentang Sasuke, jangan keras-keras. Ibuku masih di rumah. Aku ingat ibu sering sekali menguping pembicaraan kita."

Tenten dan Matsuri memebelalakan matanya, tak percaya mendengar kebenaran tentang nyonya Mebuki Haruno, "Cukup mengerikan," bisik mereka bersamaan.

"Padahal aku lebih suka kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, lho?" ungkap Tenten masih berbisik, Matsuri mengangguk setuju. Sakura hanya tersenyum masam, ia tahu kedua sahabatnya lebih mendukung Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke. _Tapi itu tak mungkin_, pikirnya kesal. Ia mengambil segelas teh yang hampir mendingin di meja _buffet _sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Sakura sembari menyesap pelan teh beraroma lemon.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuat orang tuamu, oh! Tepatnya ibumu menentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri berbisik, matanya berkilat cerah.

"Hmmph, kau tahu," sahut Sakura cemberut, seakan enggan menceritakan kembali insiden _itu_. "Masalah itu muncul ketika nona Tsunade telah lama mencurigai beberapa geng yang membuat onar di Konoha High, mereka sering memakai beberapa pil yang katanya _bikin _mabuk."

"Tapi itu kan bukan salahnya! Aku ingat Naruto mengatakan Sasuke tak terlibat!" sahut Matsuri membela Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke bersama kawanan anehnya itu. Suigetsu dan Juugo," jerit Sakura tertahan. "Aku percaya dia tak memakainya, tapi ia di sana!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri, bercerita mengenai insiden _itu _membuat emosinya meluap.

"Tempat yang salah, dan waktu yang salah," ucap Tenten sambil mengeleng-geleng.

"Tapi..." Sakura langsung cepat menyela ucapan Matsuri, "Sasuke dicurigai juga, ingat?" Sakura memasang tampang kesal. "Orang tuaku ingat kejadian itu. Setelah Sasuke dicurigai. Aku tak diizinkan menemui atau bahkan menelponnya dan yang lainnya."

"Ya, aku ingat," ucap Tenten bersimpati. "Kau jadi sinting!"

"Ya, kau sangat kacau sekali." Matsuri menambahkan.

"Hmmph, aku berharap tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu," Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu jika Sasuke sudah tak bergabung lagi dengan dua temannya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik, dan..."

Sebelum Sakura mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar tidur itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan gelas teh yang isinya hampir tandas itu. Matsuri dan Tenten melompat berdiri. Mereka bertiga terbelalak heran ketika seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang melangkah masuk ke kamar itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hei!" sapanya, atensinya menatap bergantian Tenten dan Matsuri. Kemudian tatapannya mendarat ke arah Sakura. "Sakura!" jerit gadis itu. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi! Aku senang sekali!" pekiknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, "Aku tak percaya!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

Sakura tercengang, begitu heran dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang gadis ke kamarnya. Ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa. _Siapa gadis ini? _

Sakura mengernyit, bingung. _Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

***Nyengir gaje* Aha! Saya bikin Fict baru lagi. Maklum, manusia itu cepat bosan. Apalagi saya, kalau ada ide, gatal banget pengen nuangin lewat tulisan. Kalau gak ditulis cepet-cepet malah bakalan ilang tuh ide. Entar kesel sendiri. Hmmph, sebenarnya, ide ceritanya yaaah~ dari novel om R. , noh penulis novel Goosebumps *PASTI TAHU* karena saya lama banget gak ngeksis di FFn *hoeh?* jadi ngambil ide cerita di novel The Best Friend. Mungkin alurnya bakal ada perubahan, gak bakalan sama ama yang ori.**

**Okeh, saya minta reviewnya yah readers-san *nadah-nadah kayak pengemis* satu review anda sangat berharga bagi saya *lebeh* **

**Love,**

**Vanilla Yacchan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomodachi**

**-****ともだち****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Best Friend © R. **

**All Character of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), slight SAISAKU, SASUSAKU, SAINO, INOSAKU (NO YURI) DLDR**

**Rated T**

**Summary : Gadis berambut pirang itu mengaku bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino memberitahu jika ia adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekat Sakura. Tapi Sakura yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ino. Gadis itu mulai memasuki kehidupan Sakura, menirunya dalam segala hal. Bersamaan dengan itu, peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan mulai terjadi. Lalu siapakah Yamanaka Ino?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Aku..." gadis itu menggeleng-geleng, rambut pirang panjang sepunggung mengikuti pergerakannya. Gadis itu _shock, _iris _aquamarine_nya berkaca-kaca, "Ini benar-benar kau Sakura!" Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sedetik kemudian melepasnya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, mengumbar senyuman manis ke arah Sakura. Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di antara Tenten dan Matsuri yang masih memasang tampang kebingungan.

_Apakah aku kenal gadis ini? _Pikir Sakura, keningnya berkerut. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis si pengacau yang telah sukses membuatnya jantungan. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat pernahkah ia bertemu dengannya? _Tidak pernah_, seingatnya. Iris _emerald_nya bergulir memperhatikan perawakan gadis di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi, rambutnya yang pirang itu membuatnya terlihat lebih pucat dengan warna kulitnya yang putih itu. Wajahnya cukup cantik, bibir tipisnya dipulas dengan _lipgloss _berwarna cerah. Tapi dari cara berpakaiannya, gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki apa yang biasanya orang bilang _sense of fashion_. Sweter kuning gading longgar yang di padukan dengan rok panjang kuning pudar lebar sebatas mata kaki.

"Pintu di bawah terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja," ucapnya, senyuman masih setia melekat di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba senyuman gadis itu melebar, "Kau tahu! Aku pindah tepat di sebelah rumahmu!" semburnya.

_Ini benar-benar aneh! _Pikir Sakura agak takut. Apa jangan-jangan ia pernah terkena penyakit amnesia, hingga tak ingat apapun mengenai gadis di hadapannya? Iris _aquamarine_nya masih nampak berkaca-kaca. Gadis ini terkesan seperti baru saja mendapati saudaranya yang hilang selama sepuluh tahun. Ia begitu emosional. _Mungkin terlalu senang bertemu denganku_, Sakura menyipulkan.

Sakura harus tahu, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya dan mengaku mengenal Sakura! Sakura menoleh ke arah Tenten guna meminta jawaban, tetapi Tenten masih saja menatap gadis itu, dahinya berkerut bingung. Ketika ia hendak menoleh ke arah Matsuri. Ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Sakura." Pelukan itu begitu erat, Sakura hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Ya, kau juga." gumam Sakura berusaha menanggapi, ia dapat mendengar jika gadis itu sesegukan karena menangis. Sakura menoleh memberi isyarat kepada Matsuri agar menolongnya. Ketika ada tanda-tanda si gadis hendak melepaskan pelukannya, Matsuri langsung berucap, "Hai, aku Yamamoto Matsuri." ucap Matsuri mengenalkan dirinya, "aku pikir kita belum pernah bertemu, dan itu," Matsuri menunjuk ke arah Tenten, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Tenten yang dibalas dengan lambaian beserta senyuman simpul dari Tenten, "Nishimura Tenten."

Iris _aquamarine_nyaitu sedikit melebar, sembari ia menyeka air matanya, "Aku juga ingat kalian." Tenten dan Matsuri sama-sama menaikkan satu alisnya, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino."

_Hah? Yamanaka Ino?_ Kening Sakura berkerut, iris _emerald_nya menatap tajam _aquamarine_ Ino. _Apa aku pernah kenal dengan seseorang bernama Yamanaka Ino?_

"Apa kau akan sekolah di Konoha High?" tanya Matsuri penasaran. Akan tetapi Ino tak meresponnya, tatapannya masih terpancang ke arah Sakura seakan-akan Sakura merupakan seorang aktris terkenal yang sering muncul di televisi.

"Ino, memangnya kau dulu pernah bersekolah di sekolah kami?" kali ini Tenten mencoba bertanya.

"Wow, aku benar-benar tak percaya," gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mendekap mulutnya, "Ini benar-benar kau, Sakura," seru Ino, setitik air mata keluar lagi di ujung kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ya, ini memang aku," sahut Sakura, _memangnya siapa lagi? _Sakura tak bisa menghadapi gadis aneh ini lebih lama lagi. _Siapa dia? Dan apa maunya gadis ini sih?_

Sembari mengusap air matanya, Ino akhirnya menoleh bergantian ke arah Tenten dan Matsuri, "Gomen, aku terlalu emosional. Soalnya aku tak bisa mempercayainya! Sakura sahabat terdekatku di kelas empat dan lima SD, dan aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura!"

Ia kembali memeluk Sakura.

_Ini gila! _Pikir Sakura. Seingatnya waktu kelas empat ia tak pernah memiliki sahabat terdekat bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino melepaskan pelukannya, tak henti-hentinya gadis pirang itu mengumbar senyuman dari bibirnya. Sakura jadi sedikit takut dengan gadis aneh ini. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kembali terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Begitu juga dengan Tenten dan Matsuri yang kembali duduk di atas karpet putih berbulu kasar. Sakura mempersilahkan Ino mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja belajarnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera mengambil kursi plastik itu dan menggesernya di hadapan Sakura. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, _flat shoes_nya mengetuk-ngetuk karpet.

"Jadi, kemana kau pindah setelah kelas lima?" tanya Matsuri sembari bersandar di badan ranjang. Ino tampaknya tak mendengar pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia masih menatap Sakura. "Ketika aku mendengar ayahku mengatakan akan pindah ke Konoha. Aku menjerit senang. Pertama-tama yang kupikirkan adalah apakah kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama? Dan ternyata memang benar!" seru Ino tertawa senang.

"Memangnya, sebelumnya kau pernah tinggal di mana?" tanya Tenten menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Hanya aku dan ayahku," ucap Ino kemudian, dan tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Tenten bingung luar biasa. "Ibuku meninggal tahun lalu, dan itu membuat kami sangat tertekan ketika kepergian ibu," tambah gadis Yamanaka itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. _Ini aneh, kenapa Ino tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tenten dan Matsuri? Apakah Ino pura-pura tak mendengar? _Batin gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Ino menarik kursi plastik itu lebih dekat—tepat di hadapan Sakura. Seakan-akan kehadiran Tenten maupun Matsuri hanya angin lalu baginya.

"Karena alasan itulah mengapa aku senang kau masih tinggal di sini, Sakura," lanjut Ino bersemangat. Iris _aquamarine _itu menatap Sakura intens, seakan-akan matanya yang biru dan besar itu mampu membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kita akan menjadi sahabat dekat lagi. Persis seperti masa lalu,"

Anehnya, ketika Sakura mendengar ucapan Ino hatinya seakan mencelos. Gadis itu ternyata menganggap Sakura sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Persahabatan mereka jelas sangat berarti bagi gadis pirang yang kini tersenyum ceria di hadapannya itu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain, Sakura tak mampu mengingat ia pernah bersahabat dengan Ino maupun mengenal gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Timbul sebuah perasaan bersalah, _aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk_, pikir Sakura.

Tenten mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Ino mengabaikannya lagi. Tiba-tiba bunyi decitan pintu kamar Sakura mampu mengalihkan semua pandangan penghuni kamar itu ke ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sini?" Rupanya Mebuki Haruno, ibunya Sakura yang terkenal senang menguping pembicaraan putrinya itu menyembulkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar itu.

"MEBUKI-SAN!" pekik Ino, ia melompat bangun dari kursi plastik. Senyum riang melekat di bibirnya. Ino berlari kecil, seketika ia memeluk ibu Sakura dengan erat, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Mebuki-san!" serunya masih memeluk tubuh ramping Mebuki.

Ibu Sakura tersenyum, ia melirik Sakura sejenak dengan heran, "hmm... terima kasih," respon ibu Sakura tergagap. "Apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik!" seru Ino yang kini melepaskan pelukan eratnya, "Anda tahu, kami pindah tepat di sebelah rumah Anda!" sahutnya memberitahu kabar bahagia itu.

"Wow, sangat menyenangkan memiliki tetangga baru," ibu Sakura menjawab ragu. Kemudian ia berpamitan dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

Setelah kepergian ibu Sakura, Ino berbalik. Mata birunya menatap Sakura, "Ibumu masih terlihat muda. Beliau sangat cantik," pujinya.

"Ya, begitulah ia," sahut Sakura seadanya. Sakura pikir tidak hanya dirinya yang tak mengenali Ino. Gadis itu yakin dari tampang heran ibunya tadi, seratus persen ibunya juga tak mengenali gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik, rasa bersalahnya terhadap Ino agak berkurang. Ya, walaupun tidak banyak.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini nona Tsunade senang sekali mengganti gaya rambutnya. Aku heran, padahal dulu ia tidak senang dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu," Matsuri mencoba membuka pembicaraan mengenai guru sains yang terkenal cantik dan galaknya minta ampun.

"Mungkin saja nona Tsunade sedang jatuh cinta," tebak Tenten asal. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum. Ia yakin tak mungkin ada pria yang akan jatuh cinta dengan nona Tsunade jika wanita itu terus-terusan meluapkan emosinya. Mungkin ia akan berakhir menjadi wanita lajang selamanya.

"Hei! Aku suka desain bros ini. Bros apa ini?" tiba-tiba Ino membuka suaranya, lagi-lagi gadis itu tak mau ikut serta dalam obrolan Tenten dan Matsuri. Ino mengambil bros itu di atas meja rias Sakura.

"Itu bros berbentuk kelinci," sahut Sakura sembari ia melangkah menuju Ino. "Sasu, maksudku mantan pacarku memberikan bros itu kepadaku. Karena ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai kelinci."

Ino tersenyum, ia bergantian menatap Sakura dan bros kelinci itu, "kau masih sama seperti dulu, senang dengan binatang," sahut Ino sembari tangan kanannya mengangkat bros itu dan mengaguminya. "Aku jadi ingat waktu itu. Ada seekor kelinci yang sekarat karena baru saja ditabrak. Kau merasa kasihan, dan akhirnya kau membawanya pulang dan berusaha merawatnya sampai sembuh. Apa kau ingat, kita menangis terus-terusan ketika akhirnya kelinci itu mati?"

_Hah? Aku tak pernah merasa membawa pulang kelinci sekarat_, pikir Sakura bingung. Tetapi gadis pink itu tak mau membuat Ino kecewa maka sakura meresponnya dengan anggukkan singkat.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lagi, "bolehkan aku memakainya?" tanya Ino sembari menyematkan bros itu di sweter kuning gadingnya. "Kau selalu begitu modis," lanjut Ino berdiri di depan cermin, mengagumi pantulan bayangannya yang kini memakai bros kelinci itu, "Ngomong-ngomong aku suka gaya rambutmu, cocok sekali."

"Arigatou," gumam Sakura, sembari ekor matanya melirik Tenten yang kini memandang titik-titik air yang berjatuhan di luar jendela. _Hujan turun lagi_, pikir gadis bercepol itu.

"Wah, hujan turun lagi!" ucap Matsuri, sekilas ia memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela, "padahal aku berharap lebih baik tidak usah turun dulu," lanjut Matsuri sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini berbalik menatap ke arah Matsuri. Gadis bermarga Yamamoto itu nyengir, "Ya, aku akan mengunjungi sepupuku malam ini. Kau ingat sepupu cerewet yang itu," Matsuri menghela napas dalam. Terlihat sekali dari ekspresi wajah Matsuri, ia tak suka.

"Yeah, aku ingat. Gadis cerewet yang itu," sahut Tenten meringis. Karena ia tak suka dengan sifat _blak-blakan _sepupu Matsuri itu. "Semoga menyenangkan!" seru Tenten seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei! Kau semakin membuat keadaanku menjadi tak baik, tahu!" Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Tenten hanya meresponnya dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kontan saja semakin membuat Matsuri kesal luar biasa.

"Hei! Hei! Tenanglah Matsu-chan. Kau tidak usah menganggap ucapan _Teenie_. Aku yakin ia hanya bercanda," gadis bermahkota pink itu mencoba mencairkan suasana. Matsuri meresponnya dengan anggukan, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, begitu dong! Iyakan, _Teenie?_"

Tenten meringis, "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama aneh itu lagi!" sergahnya.

Sakura dan Matsuri tertawa, Tenten hanya mendengus sembari membuang mukanya kesal. Sedangkan Ino nampaknya sama sekali tak mendengarkan percakapan itu. Mata birunya meneliti sekeliling kamar Sakura. Menatap takjub desain interior di dalam kamar itu; mulai dari dinding yang berlapis cat berwarna plum, ranjang besar berbalut seprei dengan motif bunga berwarna-warni, dua lemari besar yang ia yakini banyak baju modis di dalamnya, dan semua yang ada di dalam kamar ini terlihat bagus.

"Aku suka kamarmu, Sakura. Walaupun kamarmu kecil, tetapi cantik sekali," ucapnya, iris _aquamarine_nya masih melekat menatap sekeliling kamar Sakura.

"Arigatou," respon Sakura kaku. Ia tersenyum tawar.

"Aku ingin kamarku mirip seperti milikmu," ucap Ino sungguh-sungguh, mata birunya berkilat cerah. Sakura hanya menggumamkan kata 'ya, kau bisa menyamainya' walaupun dalam hatinya ia tak suka.

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga tidak keberatan jika aku punya poster yang sama seperti itu?" jari lentik Ino menunjuk ke arah poster pria tampan berambut silver dengan pose menyeringai seksi.

Sakura menatap ke arah poster yang Ino maksud, "Ya, aku juga sudah bosan dengan poster itu, kau boleh memilikinya," sahut Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Mata birunya melebar, "Yokatta! Kalau begitu boleh kuambil? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti pria di poster itu idola yang kau gila-gilai saat ini."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak siap menurunkan poster itu. Ia cuma asal bicara saja. Tapi tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya, sekarang Ino menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, menantikan jawaban Sakura dengan berminat.

"Ya, tak apa-apa," balas gadis berhelai merah muda itu nampak ragu. Tetapi Ino tak melihat kejanggalan dari ekspresi wajah gadis pink itu. Seketika Ino memeluk erat Sakura, "Arigatou!" jawabnya ceria.

Ino melepas pelukannya, "Oh, ya... kau tidak usah buru-buru menurunkannya sekarang. Aku masih belum membuka kardus-kardus di kamarku. Aku bisa mengambilnya lain waktu, toh kita akan sering bertemu lagi, bukan?"

Sakura tak meresponnya, ia melihat sekilas dengan enggan ke arah posternya. _Kenapa dari awal tidak kukatakan saja jika aku tak ingin memberikannya? _Pikir Sakura menyesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Sudah terlambat_.

Ino menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di pojok ruangan sekilas, ia menghela napas dalam, "Sepertinya aku harus kembali," gadis Yamanaka itu menatap Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya tampak terlihat bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya enggan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura sekilas, tanpa basa-basi Ino buru-buru keluar kamar.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Matsuri terpaku. Mereka mendengarkan langkah-langkah kaki Ino yang berat menuruni tangga. Begitu mendengar pintu depan ditutup, seketika mereka bertiga meledak.

"Kau lihat, apa maksud semua itu?" sergah Tenten mengawali, "Dia sama sekali tak menggubris aku dan Matsuri!" imbuhnya kesal.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apakah aku pernah mengidap penyakit amnesia atau semacamnya?" Sakura memijit keningnya perlahan dan menjatuhkan badannya di karpet putih berbulu kasar.

"Gadis itu sahabat baikmu, Sakura," balas Matsuri dengan nada mengejek. "Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan sahabat terbaikmu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tawar, Tenten dan Matsuri segara duduk di samping Sakura, "Kalian ingat gadis itu?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu, dan langsung saja dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihatnya," aku Tenten jujur, "waktu kelas empat, kita tak sekelas kan?"

Sakura dan Matsuri mengangguk.

"Mungkin kita akan menemukan wajah Ino di foto teman sekelasmu dulu," saran Tenten, ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkahi Sakura dan Matsuri.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Foto di kelas empat?" Rasanya gadis pink itu tak pernah ingat menyimpan foto teman sekelasnya waktu SD, "Sepertinya aku tak punya," sahut Sakura menggeleng. Tiba-tiba ia ingat ketika ibunya membereskan kamar Sakura, ibunya pernah menemukan sebuah foto lama, karena merasa tak penting Sakura menyimpan di laci bufetnya. Mungkin itu akan membantu.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya satu foto," segera Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sebuah bufet di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia menarik lacinya dan menemukan foto yang sedikit menguning. Tenten dan Matsuri menghambur ke arah Sakura, mereka memandangi foto itu.

"Ini dia," ucap Tenten seraya menunjuk satu wajah di sudut kiri atas foto itu, "Aku yakin sekali, model rambutnya sama." Begitu Tenten menyingkirkan jarinya, ketiga gadis itu tiba-tiba ingat dengan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis aneh yang sering menyendiri.

"Ya, benar itu dia," sahut Sakura setuju. Matsuri hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Ino biasanya menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan sama sekali," kenang Matsuri. "Ya, gadis itu sangat menakutkan," lanjut Tenten, sembari mendekap dirinya.

"Gara-gara itu semua tak ada yang mau menemaninya, memang pada kenyataannya Ino menakutkan sih?" tandas Matsuri sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Lantas, mengapa Ino menganggapku sahabat dekatnya?" tanya Sakura ngeri. _Ini gila_, pikirnya.

"Gadis itu pasti memiliki kehidupan fantasi yang luar biasa," sahut Tenten merenung. Sakura tertawa hambar, benarkah itu? Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino hanya mengarang soal persahabatan mereka?

Sakura meletakkan foto itu kembali ke laci bufet. Mereka membicarakan Ino lagi, mengenang betapa Yamanaka Ino itu aneh dan menakutkan.

Tenten mengerling jam tangannya, "Aku harus pulang," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba. Gadis bercepol itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Matsuri mengekor di belakangnya, "Tunggu! Kita pulang sama-sama," ajak Matsuri, kemudian ia menatap Sakura, "Nanti ku kirimi _mail_."

Sakura seakan tidak mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu berpamitan, "Hei... brosku," ucapnya panik.

Tenten dan Matsuri memalingkan tubuh mereka. Kening mereka berkerut. Mereka menatap Sakura yang ternganga sembari iris _emerald_nya menatap horor ke arah meja riasnya.

"Bros kelinciku!" teriak Sakura, "HILANG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Author Area :**

**HALLO! Saya datang lagi~~~ ^.^ **

**Akh~ rupanya faktor WB saya udah sembuh, haha... ya, walaupun gak sepenuhnya 100 persen. Tapi udah berusaha nih! Mudahan gak aneh yah alurnya di chapter 2. **

**Makasih banyak loh buat yang udah baca fanfict saya, makasih juga buat yang udah review, makasih banget juga buat : Rega, Kimmberly, Choi Raekhi, dan silent reader laennya...**

**Okeh, saya minta reviewnya yah readers-san, satu review anda sangat berharga bagi saya...**

**Vanille Yacchan**


End file.
